


Once in a while

by Eisa_96



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22558309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisa_96/pseuds/Eisa_96
Summary: Taichi and Yamato meet up with each other after a while.(set inside the Kizuna timeline)
Relationships: Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 14
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> It's been a long while since I last post anything here.
> 
> I'm a bit nervous in sharing this piece with you all but I decided I'll do it. I had this dream last night and I quickly write this up before it vanishes ;-;
> 
> Enjoy ^^

“Haah..”

Taichi was walking along the side of the street with his back hunched over. It’s been a hectic day for him, going between attending classes and protecting the city from the Digimon. Both the world and the Digital World existed alongside one another.

Only

Humans that don’t have a digimon partner of their own couldn’t go there. Nor can they see the other world.

A decade has passed after the last big fight, the city has been restored and technology advanced rapidly in a speed of light. Nothing out of the ordinary happened, only this time, he and the other Chosen Children can freely opened the portal gates, they can freely travel around the globe if they wanted to. And that was something he appreciated.

He can visit Agumon. He could also bring Agumon home with him.

A wish that he thought impossible to have has been granted.

_Thanks to Koushirou._

Taichi stopped walking, his eyes widening.

Speaking of Koushirou, Taichi wondered, looking ahead of him.

_How is he doing?_

_How are the others doing?_

He pulled out his phone from his pocket and opened the home screen. A new message can be seen.

Oh?

It’s from Mimi.

She’s asking if everyone is doing well. Taichi let out a small laugh.

He can see the others responding back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Takeru : With Patamon right now at Starbucks! Writing my novel :D_

_Takeru : You all should have seen his face! The cream is on his lips and he doesn’t even noticed that XD_

_Mimi : **OMG** Send a picture! I wanna see! XD_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi was amused with their antics and scrolled down to see if the others also replied. So far, there’s none.

He typed a message of his own and….

Sent

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Taichi : On the way back to my apartment. Takeru, Patamon might drop your phone into his cup, you know if he finds out XD_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He shoved his phone back into his pocket and started walking again. He could feel fatigue seeping in.

Ah….He’s so tired.

_Maybe he could stop by the convenience store and buy some onigiri and tea._

_A snack bar sounds nice too._

He let out a yawn and stretched his arm over his head.

_A nap sounds nice right now. Might as well crash down._

Taichi adjusted his bag and let out a sighed.

He hasn’t seen the others a lot these days. Much less talk to them, other than about the digimon attacks. He missed hanging out with them and talking over small things. Goofing around and having fun. During high school, it was hard too. One thing led to another and..

He shook his head.

Best not think about it.

While he was busy musing in his own head. His phone vibrated.

He jolted.

_Who could that be?_

He reached for his phone and swipes the screen up.

!!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yamato : You’re heading to your apartment, right?_

_Yamato : Want to hang out? I’m free right now so I thought we could talk for a bit._

_Yamato : Is that okay?_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Yamato.._

It’s been ages since he last talked to him. The last time they did, they have to part ways in a hurry.

And that was also having something to do with the Digimon.

They didn’t even have time to exchange words to each other, other than shouting over another when the digimon attacked them.

So, this

This is rare.

His heart pounded as he typed a reply back. He waited in anticipation.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Taichi : Yeah, I am._

_Taichi : What’s up? I’m okay with it. Where can we meet?_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three dots can be seen at the corner of the screen.

_Buzz._

_\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Yamato : At the café shop near the campus. Are you near?_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taichi started running after he hastily send the message.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Taichi : I’ll be there._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***

Somewhere at the campus, Yamato was sitting at the outside of the café.

A glass of cola on the table and a book lying down, a specific page with a bookmark placed over it can be seen.

He rested his arm on the table with his leg crossing the other, reading the book quietly.

“ Yamato!!!! ”

He perked up and raised his head, there, running towards him was Taichi.

Panting heavily with a smile on his face.

He smiled back and raised his hand.

Once Taichi arrived in front of him, he rested both his hands on his knees, catching his breath.

“Sorry for the…”

Pant.

“wait.”

Pant.

“ Did you wait long? “

Yamato chuckled lightly. He rested his palm at the side of his face and looked up.

“ No. Not at all. “

Taichi stood up and grinned, beaming at him.

Yamato felt his heart beat fast for a second.

“ That’s a relieve. I see you already ordered your drink. “

Taichi plopped down to his chair and put his bag at the table, resting it at the umbrella protecting them from the sun. He fanned his shirt to cool down, sweat beading over his forehead.

Yamato twirled his drink with the straw, humming.

“ I ordered yours as well. Cool tea with extra ice and a side of french fries. ”

Taichi straighten up his back and placed both his arms on the table, a shocked expression plastered on his face.

“ You already ordered one for me?! “ He was half shouting, half asking. A shh can be heard from a nearby table, annoyed by the sudden loud voice.

He couldn’t believe it.

“ ….Yes? “ Yamato responded with a puzzled expression.

_Why is Taichi surprised by that?_

“ Oh, uhh. “

“ I know you came here by feet. So I thought you might be tired with all that running. “

He observed Taichi closely.

“ And I was right. “

Taichi rubbed his neck, clearly embarrassed.

“ Ah, I see. “

“ Well, thanks. I appreciated that. “

Yamato coughed, a blush rising to his cheeks.

_It’s not like he’s uncomfortable with Yamato ordering for him._

_It’s just that._

_He’s just surprised that Yamato remembered what drink he will prefer._

The very thought that Yamato paid attention to him made his heart flutter.

His lips unconsciously stretched into a soft smile.

That’s one of the things what he likes about the man in front of him.

“ Anyway, how are you, Taichi? “ Yamato started.

“ Huh? “

“ We haven’t been talking to each other for a while now so I was wondering if you’re doing fine. “

Oh, right.

“ I’m good, I guess. “ Taichi answered.

“ I’ve been busy with classes these past few days and the lecturers have been nagging at me because I submitted my assignments late. “

He groaned.

“What’s more is that I’m juggling back and forth between college and my part- time job. “

_That explains the dark circles under his eyes…_

Yamato thought to himself. He must have not been sleeping properly.

He frowned.

“ You? “ Taichi asked.

Yamato snapped from his mind and sipped his drink, offering it to Taichi since his didn’t arrived yet.

Taichi gladly took it.

“ I’m doing fine. “

He tapped his finger on the table, thinking about his next words.

“ I’ll be taking aerospace engineering the next semester. “

By the time he finished his words, Taichi coughed and stared at him with wide eyes.

“ You’re changing courses? “

“ Yeah. “

Silence erupted between them. Only to be disrupted by the waitress.

“ Here’s your drink and fries. Enjoy. “ The waitress came and smiled before going back inside the café.

“ Ah, thanks. “ Taichi smiled back before letting his head down, staring at his hands.

He processed Yamato’s words in his head.

_Oh.._

_So he already found what he wanted to do, huh.._

“ Good for you. “ Taichi whispered.

Taken aback, Yamato gazed at Taichi at the same time Taichi raised his head and looked at him.

“ I’m happy for you! “ Taichi smiled widely. He was. He truly was happy for Yamato.

But that didn’t stop him from feeling left out.

Because

He still didn’t find what he wanted to do in the future.

He’s the only one who didn’t find it yet. The others did.

Jou was first followed by the others.

And now, Yamato..

Taichi jolted when he felt a touch on his hand.

He didn’t dare to look at the owner of that hand, afraid that his expression will gave out his true feelings.

Yamato leaned forward, his face inches away from Taichi’s.

“ Hey, look at me. “ Yamato said softly. He couldn’t do more than placing his hand on tops of Taichi’s.

They were in public after all.

“ Hey, I know what you’re thinking right now. “ Gently, He rubbed Taichi’s hand, his thumb circling Taichi’s walm palm.

His sweating. He could smell his scent close like this.

“ It’s never too late, you know. “ Yamato’s head thumped at the side of Taichi’s forehead.

Taichi furrowed his eyebrows, his lips drawn in a tight line.

Yamato whispered near Taichi’s ear, so only he can hear his words.

“ You’ll find it. “

Taichi let out a breathy laugh.

“ That’s easier said than done. “

Yamato gazed at him softly and shook his head. He leaned back a little to look at Taichi in the eyes, even if Taichi was not looking at him right now.

“ You will. “

“ What if I don’t? “

“ You will. “ Yamato repeated with a firm yet soft voice.

Slowly, Taichi turned his head to look at him.

_Yamato is looking at him._

His bright blue eyes shining under the umbrella, a determined expression can be seen on his face.

His grip on Taichi’s hand tighten.

_You’ll find it._

Yamato’s words echoed in his head.

_You’ll find it._

Taichi’s face relaxed and he placed his free hand on Yamato’s. Holding on one of Yamato’s callous fingers.

_His fingers are longer now._

_Lucky bastard._

He may not responded back to Yamato’s words but both of them knew that Yamato’s words reached Taichi’s heart.

***

“ It’s already 6 p.m now?! “

“ Time flies fast, huh. “

“ You don’t have to state the obvious, you know. “

Taichi teased and Yamato punched lightly on his shoulder.

“ Shut up, idiot. “

Taichi laughed with his hands inside his pockets.

“ So “

Taichi turned towards Yamato with a sad smile.

“ I guess we’re gonna say good-bye, huh? “

Yamato was also wearing the same expression.

” I guess we are. “

Both of them were silent, looking down at their own feet.

Both of them are reluctant to leave the other.

Yamato turned his feet away with his helmet under his arm.

“ I’m gonna go this way. Go back home safe, okay? “ Yamato smiled and before he could walk another step, his arm was been gripped.

Yamato turned to look at Taichi, surprised by the sudden action.

Taichi looked down, hesitating before he looked up and said.

“ Come home with me. “

Yamato parted his lips and closed them back.

Taichi looked at him with flushed cheeks.

His eyes searching for Yamato’s answer.

_Yes_

_Yes_

_Ye-_

“ You sure? “ Yamato asked while he stepped towards Taichi.

” We haven’t been together a lot these days and your classes start late, right? “

Yamato’s expression softens.

“ My apartment is not that far from the campus and we could go there together. “

He stopped in front of Taichi.

“ We could eat breakfast together and buy dinner or I could cook or you could cook. Ugh, it doesn’t matter. “

“ Taichi- “

“ I just! I miss you okay? And when you texted me to meet you up, you have no idea how happy I was. “

Yamato blushed a deep red.

“ Just.”

Taichi looked up at Yamato.

_He’s getting taller again._

“ I wanted to stay a little longer with you. “

Yamato’s heart thumped loudly.

Taichi’s blush reached the tips of his ears, his heart thumping loudly inside his chest, his palms were sweaty.

People around them were walking without a care of the world. Cars can be heard on the main road, chatters, laughters, voices all blended together.

But all Yamato and Taichi could hear were the sound of their own hearts and breathing.

They’re close enough with their bodies turned towards each other.

The sun started to set.

After felt like a hundred of seconds has passed between them, Yamato pushed his helmet towards Taichi, his face conveyed everything.

“ Okay. “


	2. Yamato

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first, I thought of making this as a one-chapter story but I felt like writing more about them inside this timeline. It was so much fun writing their characters and this time around, i wanted to write from Yamato's POV!
> 
> Enjoy!

It’s been a few days since he visited Taichi. Some days, Yamato will just hang out in his apartment, spending time together or doing their college assignments. Some other days; he will crash at Taichi’s place after a long day of studying or when it was too late for Yamato to get back home, Taichi always insisted him to stay for the night, worried that he might get into an accident because he was tired.

Taichi didn’t say it out loud but Yamato knew that Taichi was thinking about his safety.

Yamato assured him that he will be fine and he’s awake enough to reach home however Taichi still insisted him to stay.

_“Sorry for making you teach me this subject….”_

_“I’m not really good at it and when you told me that you also have one of this subject as a requirement for your course, I immediately ask for your help.”_

Or the time, when they were both drunk after a stressful examination day, Yamato will asked Taichi if it was okay for him to stay for the night for he doesn’t have the strength to focus on the road, nor he was sober enough to start his engine. As embarrassing as it sounds to admit this to the person beside him, added how slurry his voice was in his hazy state, Taichi just shrugged, sending little vibrations towards Yamato as they are walking back with their arms around each other.

_“ S’ don’t mind about it.”_

_“Besides I like it when you stayed over, it’s rather lonely staying without……someone as a...”_

_“company..”_

Whether Taichi was sober enough to say this out loud, he didn’t comment on it. Nor did he back track to counter his sudden yet honest confession.

And Yamato didn’t say anything to that either. They spent time walking silently, not uttering a single word that night.

***

“ Crap! We ran out of food!”

“ Yamato, sorry, I’ll go to the convenience store to buy them.”

“ You wait here.”

“ Wait!”

“ I’ll come along too.”

***

“ I’m going to kill Mimi for that. “

“ Come on, it wasn’t that scary. “

“ … “

“ Okay, it was a little scary.”

“ A little??!”

“ Taichi, I bet 1000 yen that Takeru planned this with her from the very beginning.”

“ Yamato “

_Taichi rested his hand on Yamato’s shoulder and looked at him with soft, endearing eyes._

“ I’ll pay for the movie the next time we go out, okay?”

“ We can sneak out without them knowing and watch a movie that we can both enjoy. “

“ Taichi..”

_Taichi put a hand under his chin as he thought of something else and furrowed his eyebrows._

“ Or I’ll let you hold my hand if plan A doesn’t work.”

“ If they find out about this and our plan failed, I’ll try to be there for you, okay? “

“ ….”

_With a blush on his face, Taichi rubbed his neck and spoke hesitantly with a shy voice._

“ If that’s okay with you? “

_If Yamato could, he would have cried at the spot because how reassuring Taichi’s words were._

_He didn’t expect for Taichi to go this far for him.._

“ It’s a deal.”

***

In an early morning, with the sun creeping behind the curtains as a sliver of light peeked through; Yamato woke up from his sleep and stifled back a yawn. He shifted the blanket away as he got up to stretch and rubbed his eyes, still feeling drowsy from the full rest from the night before.

He looked around the living room and as expected, Taichi has yet to be found anywhere in his proximity.

_He still must be asleep in his bed.._

Yamato thought to himself, as he walked straight to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He rummaged through the kitchen cabinets to find what he was looking for. He squinted his eyes and let out another yawn.

_I feel so sleepy…._

Just as he was about to put the coffee beans inside the coffee maker, he heard the sound of a door creaking upon, shuffling feet can be heard soon after.

There at the counter was Taichi, with his messy hair all tangled, matted, a pillow creased on his face and his eyes still not opening as he looked like he wanted to doze off again.

Yamato snorted with one eye open, and switched on the coffee maker as it brewed the coffee to his liking.

With a drowsy, sleep inducing deep voice; Yamato said good morning towards Taichi with a sleepy smile on his face. He was still tired from going out with the others and from the looks of it, so does Taichi.

_Taichi had to indulge Daisuke and hear him talked about his ramen adventures that he did when he travelled the world. He played along with him and they had a lot of fun together with the other Chosen Children that they rarely met these days._

_Mimi brought food from her stay in the USA and rambled about her online business in hope to spread Japan’s culture. She was extremely enthusiastic to tell them about the success of her project._

_Meanwhile, Koushirou was invited in seminars to talk about his involvement with the Digimon World. He also shared that more and more people were aware of the Digimon and a lot of them has started to show their support upon the existence of the creatures. Proud was an understatement when they heard the news. Jou patted Koushirou on the back with a big smile on his face. Everyone congratulated him making Koushirou embarrassed on how loud they were, earning them some glares from the passers-by in which they all said sorry in hushed voices._

_The rest of the day, they spent going to the amusement parks or cities they wanted to visit, persuaded by Mimi and Miyako to go this one place where they stated it was the hottest tourist spot this year, with beaming smiles on their faces._

_It was a chaotic but enjoyable time._

“ Good morning, Yamato. “ Taichi propped himself up from the counter and went to the fridge to take out the necessary ingredients to make breakfast.

“ I could make the breakfast, you know. “ Yamato said as he watched Taichi cracking open an egg and open the stove.

Taichi yawned at that and rubbed his eyes. He looked adorable with his thick hair sticking at his cheeks refusing to leave anytime soon.

“ You’re the guest. “

Taichi blinked his eyes and started to work on the breakfast. Trying to keep himself awake, awake enough not to burn himself as the egg sizzled inside the frying pan.

“ It will be rude for me to let you make breakfast instead. “

“ You’re tired, right? “

Yamato shuffled close to Taichi and spoke.

“ Yeah but you’re tired as well. “

Taichi let out a hum and took out another ingredient from the cabinets above them.

“Yeah…But I can handle making breakfast for us both.”

Yamato stood behind Taichi and peeked through his shoulder blade, curious on what he was making.

“What are you making? “

Taichi put the flour in and cracked open two eggs and whisked them all in a large bowl.

“Pancakes.”

He went and took out the eggs and the bacons from the frying pan and closed the stove he did minutes ago, Yamato following suit.

“Since we’re both men I know it wouldn’t be enough for us to fill our stomachs.”

“ So, I thought of making pancakes too, just in case.”

Yamato’s heart fluttered.

“ You know how to make pancakes?” He asked and was met with a “are you making fun of me, Ishida?” look.

Taichi snorted and continued putting butter on the pan so the pancakes wouldn’t stick.

“ Of course I know how, you idiot.”

“I live alone so I picked up a few tricks or more.” Taichi continued and once he saw the pancake was cooked enough, he flipped it to the other side and waited.

Yamato didn’t say anything to that anymore and just watched the pancake grew fluffier on the pan with Taichi focusing on it.

Taichi was always good in something if he put his heart into it and Yamato has never judged his cooking skills in the first place.

He knew that Taichi tried his very best in anything he was interested in and passionate about, so to make fun of him when he’s trying his best is _cruel_.

And Yamato doesn’t have the heart to do that especially with the way Taichi’s eyes lit up with pure joy whenever he achieved something or when he solved a difficult question in his assignments. He was always watching him and to see that expression was…

It just makes him want to protect Taichi even _more._

Yamato smiled at that and without him thinking, he placed a kiss on the back of Taichi’s neck. Overwhelmed on how much he feels for the man in front of him.

“It smells delicious, Taichi.”

Taichi grinned at the compliment as he prepared another pancake for Yamato.

“Of course it does since I’m the one making them.” Taichi chuckled soflty and Yamato couldn’t help but placed another kiss on Taichi’s nape, lingering there.

He didn’t notice his actions nor did Taichi.

“Is there anything I can do to help?”

“ I don’t really like not doing anything.”

Taichi let out a hmm.

“You can prepare the plates and cups? I don’t, fancy coffee that much so can you make tea?”

Taichi looked at Yamato and returned back his focus on the pancakes.

Yamato nodded and did what was told.

Wait.

_If Taichi d_ _oesn’t like coffee.._

_Does that mean he bought them just for him?_

Yamato blushed at that and looked at Taichi when he wasn’t looking.

That overwhelming feeling came back at him again.

Yamato smiled softly to himself as he poured his coffee and started to prepare Taichi’s tea just as Taichi finished making the breakfast meals.

Together, they ate their breakfast in silent content.


End file.
